


The Demon in Me

by GoringWriting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Birthday smut for my friend who wanted a Coldflash demon au. This is filth absolute filth.





	The Demon in Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHarlequin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHarlequin/gifts).



Barry opens his eyes glancing around the dark abandoned building he's in. There are water stains on the walls and the wall paper is peeling off in places. Something scurries across the floor and Barry prays that it's not a rat. He hates rats. Why can't demons make there lairs in fancy hotels or nice cookie cutter houses in the suburbs. Half the soccer moms from the suburbs act like demons already.

“John why did you have to pick today of all days to go off with Gary? I really could have used some back up,” Barry hisses under his breath. 

“Or you could have just not gone demon hunting and gone to a bar or picked up a prostitute instead,” a familiar voice drawls and Barry turns around.

The demon is about his height with piecing blue eyes and red mist circling his body. His black suit is perfect and Barry feels a slight tingle of dread creep into his stomach.

“How are you here? I banished you,” Barry says his mouth dry and he licks his lips. The action causes the demon, Len if Barry remembers correctly and he is, to focus on his lips.

“I wonder if your lips are still as soft as they were all that time ago,” Len says and takes a couple steps forward.

“Ecce mitto ad daemonem foramen vacuum unde venisti,” Barry says beginning the chant needed to send the demon back to hell.

“Shame on you Scarlet. I go to all the effort to come see you and here you are trying to get rid of me. We can't have that now can we,” Len says and waves a hand in Barry's direction. Suddenly, Barry's chanting cuts off as a bright pink ball gag forms in his mouth and locks behind his head. It takes him a minute but he recognizes this ball gag as the one he had used on Len when he'd banished him. 

“Do you remember this Scarlet? I nearly bit it in half when you slid it into my mouth. But you said I looked so pretty with it in. Now I think it's you who looks pretty,” Len says stepping closer and Barry feels a blush lightly color his cheeks and his cock gives a twitch of interest that Barry hopes Len doesn't notice.

Len's eyes glance down and his mouth turns up into a smile that is more like a baring of teeth than a sign of joy.

“Well well, you're at my mercy it seems. And we both know that my species aren't known for mercy,” Len says and waves his hand again and Barry's arms are pinned above his head and his legs are pinned so they are spread as far as his flexibility will allow.

“I have a hypothesis that I want to test. You understand, right Barry? After all you are a scientist. My hypothesis is that I think that all exorcists need to get laid. If they are getting some every once in a while they'd be less uptight,” Len says and Barry wants to tell him that John and how he's not uptight but that might prove Len's point since Gary is most definitely putting out.

“Now what do you say? Want to help me test my hypothesis?” Len asks and licks his lips and leers Barry like he's a piece of meat to be devoured.

Barry immediately shakes his head. Sex had been fine when he was using it to get Len vulnerable so Barry could banish him but not it seems wrong. Also when he did it he at least sprung for a hotel room. God only knows what diseases he can catch in here.

“Aww but I missed my pretty little Scarlet,” Len says leaning towards him and pressing a kiss to the corner of Barry's mouth. The mist that surrounds Len vanishes and it's just them. Len steps closer and presses his full on erection against Barry's half hard cock and Barry moans around the gag.

“How about now? Do you want to help me test my hypothesis?” Len asks and this time Barry is thinking with a different part of his body and nods.

“Eeeeeexcellent,” Len purrs and reaches down to undo both of their pants and Barry's cock springs free.

“My my, what a naughty boy. No underwear?” Len asks and Barry blushes and looks away but Len forces Barry's head up and smirks and says, “gorgeous.”

Barry squirms and Len looks even better than when they did this ten years ago. Len chuckles and drags Barry's pants off and then uses his claws to cut Barry's shirt off and it falls to the floor.

Barry lets out a surprised squeak when Len lifts him up with his hands on his ass and Barry is forced to wrap his legs around Len's hips. 

Barry let's out a soft moan when Len rubs one of his nipples and then gives a full bodied jerk when Len sinks a magically lubed finger inside of him.

“Be as loud as you want Scarlet,” Len says and sinks another finger in. Barry is constantly moaning and arching his back. He needs Len soon or he'll cum without Len inside him.

Len works him through the rest of the prep watching every look on Barry's face and gets harder everytime he sees Barry bit into the gag and moan. Len wonders if he'd be begging by now without the gag and smiles.

“Okay Scarlet I think that's enough prep. But... I'm not sure if you're ready for my cock,” Len says and Barry looks at him and noises start up behind the gag and it sounds like begging and Len grins.

“Do you want my cock?” Len asks and Barry nods exaggeratedly and Len pushes in making Barry cry out. He pushes in slowly letting Barry get used to being full before pushing in further and further.

Barry squirms with each inch and then Len stops when he reaches Barry's prostate.

“Gentle? Or rough? Blink once or twice,” Len growls tangling his hands in Barry's hair using it to bare his throat.

Barry blinks twice and Len sinks his teeth into Barry's throat and sets a punishing pace. One hand supports Barry and the other twists his nipples and Barry moans and gasps around the gag. 

“That's right Scarlet. Make as much noise as you want. You sound positively sinful,” Len growls and thrusts in as hard as he's able too and yanks Barry's nipples a couple of times before they're both cumming. Len with a possessive growl into the bite on Barry's neck and Barry with a loud gasp and something that sounds like Len's name.

Len makes sure that all is cum is in Barry's hole before plugging him with a black jeweled princess plug. Then he removes the gag. Then he massages Barry's arms as he releases them from his magic hold and then does the same with his legs.

“You okay Barry?” Len asks worried he'd pushed his boyfriend too hard.

“Perfect. I'm perfectly and your perfect and...that...was perfect,” Barry says hazily and Len waves a hand and the illusion he'd put over the room drops returning them to their lovely apartment in Central City.

He carefully helps Barry into bed and uses his magic to clean them both up. Then he feeds Barry some pieces of muffin and some water and holds Barry against his chest.

“Love you Angel,” Barry says and Len smiles ruefully at Barry's favorite nickname for him and kisses Barry's drooping eyelids.

“I love you too Scarlet,” he whispers and they fall asleep.


End file.
